


OMG PIZZA???

by vldlovesyou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pizza, bonding moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vldlovesyou/pseuds/vldlovesyou
Summary: Lance walked into the pizza and screamed "OMG PIZZA!"
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	OMG PIZZA???

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. You are about to read the most beautiful work of all time. It is called OMG PIZZA??? and it is by Paige (@klestis_) Enjoy :)

Lance walked into the kitchen and screamed "OMG PIZZA!" 

Everyone turned to look at him.

Keith said, "yes, it's pizza."

"Is there pineapple on it?" Lance asked, shooting the boy a grin.

"You know it."

Lance gasped and cried, "I LOVE YOU!"

Keith replied, "I love you too" and they kissed.

The pizza was forgotten and their friends were uncomfortable, but it's ok because they could always reheat the pizza.


End file.
